Ei Sei
Ei Sei (えいせい, 嬴政) is the king of Qin who bears a striking resemblance to Shin's friend Hyō. His father was the late king, but his mother did not have any royal blood. He eventually becomes Qin Shi Huang, the first emperor who would first unified and ruled China as a tyrant. He influences how Chinese government is run via the legalism system. This system is practiced by many Chinese royal families in the past and is still applied by the 21st century China government. He was also the one who initiated the construction of the Great Wall of China. Appearance Personality Ei Sei seems level headed but somewhat cold. When Shin was going to let Jo Kan leave, Ei Sei kills the assassin without remorse. However, he does care at least a little bit about those loyal to him. When Shin collapses from exhaustion in Episode Four, Ei Sei carries him without complaint even though he said before that he would treat Shin as a sword and not a person. History Ei Sei grew up as a political hostage in the State of Zhao, but escaped with the help of the black market merchant Shika. Story Ei Sei's life is in danger from his half brother Seikyō and the minister Ketsu Shi who want both his death and the throne. Helped by those loyal to him, Ei Sei was able to escape from the revolt in the Royal Palace, but he is not out of danger yet. Hyō tells him to wait for Shin in case if he dies. After they met and dealt with the assasin, the are trying to escape the army with the help Ten and make their way to meet Shōbunkun. Seikyo is very cold towards Shin but thats just temporary. After Shin defeated Muta, and joined Shobunkun they make their way to Yuang Duanhe the king of the mountain tribe to ask his help against Seikyō. Ei Sei persuades the Queen, with his idea to unite all of the middle kingdom. After that they move to the capital of Qin and he fights with the main force while Shin and the others are using a secret passage to the throne room. When the battle is won ,Seikyo attacks Ei Sei accusing him to be a lowly commoner, and after that he is beaten half dead by Ei Sei, he even persuades Ō Ki to retreat. Then he finnaly claims the throne, but after passing a month, Ryo Fui came back with his faction and army, making Ei Sei accept him as his prime minister. He doesn't get any important roles, only when the Zhao army is invading and O Ki tells him a message from his father as they performe the king-general ceremony. Abilities Trivia *Ei Sei is based on the actual figure of Qin Shi Huang, which his actual name is Zhao Zheng *According to the Chinese history,his mother bought on him shame, because of the many affairs with different ministers, so he banned her from the palace. Gallery ei sei.png ei sei6.png ei sei7.png ei sei4.jpeg Ei Sei.jpg Ei Sei concept art.jpg Ei Sei walking.jpg King-5.jpg Ei_sei9.png Ei_sei10.png Ei_sei11.png Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Qin